Mary
Mary is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Painter Loves: Dog Parks Hates: Edging Mary has been a fan of Papa’s food since the opening day of his pizzeria. Mary is an artist by trade who mostly paints homes and apartments. Mary can always rely on steady work from Papa Louie. He usually hires Mary to paint his new restaurants before they open, which can keep her pretty busy. She’s an amateur bagpiper, and can be heard practicing in her apartment bright and early on the weekends. After a long day of painting, Mary relaxes by watching TV with her two pet pugs, Pinto and Garbanzo. Appearance Mary has brown, mildly swept hair. She wears a white sleeveless shirt that partially exposes her mid-riff, a cadet blue denim vest, purple pants with white drawstrings, and white shoes with blue laces. From Papa's Taco Mia! onwards, Mary wears a paintbrush pinned on her left ear and sports a purple and white paint-stained cap. Her clothing are stained by paint dots. Her shoe color changed from gray to white laces. Clean-Up Mary shifts back again to the outfit she wore before. She now wears a white short-sleeved shirt with pale purple trims and shading of her pants is slightly changed. Buttons were added to her vest. Her hair is remodeled and she receives a minor tan. Styles Style B Mary wears a black undershirt with cadet blue trims. Over it is a purple blazer with deep blue buttons and paint stains. She also wears pale blue pants with dark drawstring, a stained paintbrush, and purple cap with black front and paint stains. She wears black shoes with laces and paint stains. St. Paddy's Outfit (PLP) Mary wears a white tucked bottondown shirt with a green line on the sleeves, white bottons and a black long solid necktie with a green irish clover. She also wears a green plaid skirt with key lime lines and a irish belt with a gold round buckle. She wears gray laced shoes with green laces and brown soles, also have a black fez with a green irish clover. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Mayo *Lettuce *Mayo *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Beef *Guacamole *Cheese *White Rice *Guacamole *Black Beans Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Awesome Sauce *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *2 Honey Mustard Chicken Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celeries (all) *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart, Chocolate Strawberry, Candy Heart Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Sprinkles *3 Cookies *Hazelnut Swizzle (left) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Round Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Easter) *Red Velvet Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celery *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis (top) *3 Red Peppers (bottom left) *3 Bacons (left and top right) *Regular Bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye with Marble Colby Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Fry Seasoning **Ketchup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Light Grill *Philly Steak *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Fry Seasoning **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry **Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart **Chocolate Strawberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Rose **Chocolate Strawberry **Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart **Chocolate Frosting **Candy Heart Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Red Velvet Crust *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *8 Lavender Cheeps (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Ancho Chile Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole *White Rice *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Steak *Chichilo Mole *Tomatoes *Guacamole *White Rice *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Octopus *Tempura Crunch *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Octopus *Tempura Crunch *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Ancho Chile Sauce *Tomatoes *Guacamole *White Rice *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Steak *Chichilo Mole *Tomatoes *Guacamole *White Rice *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Largue Wildberry Shake with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Traditional Crust * Olive Oil with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 3 Pieces of Bacon (on all except last fourth) * 6 Pepperoni (top half) * 3 Red Peppers (third fourth) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Buttermilk Biscuit Crust * Olive Oil with Smoked Cheddar Cheese * 3 Bacons (all except bottom right) * 6 Pepperoni (top half) * 3 Red Peppers (bottom left) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Hot Dog on a Barmbrack Bun * Sage Derby Cheese * Wild Onion Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Pickle * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Shamrock Splash ** Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Red Velvet Cookie with Lollipop Bits ** Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Cotton Candy Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Blueberry French Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry French Toast *Red Velvet Syrup *Cheesecake Crumbles *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Peri Peri Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Celeries (All) * Zesty Pesto Dip * Lemon Butter Holiday (New Year) * 4 Poutine Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Peri Peri Chicken Wings (Right) * 4 Pizza Poppers (All) * Zesty Pesto Dip * Cheezy Whip Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 24 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 62 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 39 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 39 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Bouquet Blend. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Peppermints. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sweet Potato Wedges. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Diced Sweet Potatoes. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: Onion Division **In Round 1, She won Clair with Taylor **In Round 2, She lost to Prudence with Greg *2012: Mary placed in Jalapeño Division **In Round 1, she won Zoe with Hugo **In the Final Division, she lost to Peggy with Wally *2013: Mary placed in Purple Burple Division **In Round 1, She won Lisa with Doan **In the Final Division, She lost to Tohru with Franco Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Mary is rescued on Floor 3: Marinara Rapids along with Prudence. Trivia *It was said in a segment of Quinn's Q&A that Mary is afraid of sailing, which is why she does not appear in Papa's Freezeria. She has since overcome her fear and has made her way to Calypso Island. *She is the first female character to be absent in a Gameria. *She plays the bagpipes as mentioned in her Flipdeck. She also plays them in the St. Paddy's Day 2014 holiday picture. *She is the first customer confirmed to have more than one pet. **Her pets are also named after variations of edible beans. **Her pets are the only pets that didn't appear as playable characters in Slider Scouts. *She and Willow are the only customers not to bring their pets with them in any Gameria. *She appeared in the 2018 Valentine's Day picture with Sue. **In a Shoutbox appearance, Tony announced that Sue and Mary are "a thing." Order Tickets Mary Pizzeria.png|Mary's Pizzeria order Mary Burgeria.png|Mary's Burgeria order Mary Taco.png|Mary's Taco Mia! order Mary's Pancakeria Order.png|Mary's Pancakeria order Mary Burgeria HD.png|Mary's Burgeria HD order Mary zpsc87f458e.jpg|Mary's Wingeria Order Mary Hot.png|Mary's Hot Doggeria order Mary BTG.png|Mary's Burgeria To Go! order Mary Valen Cup.png|Mary's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Mary Cupcakeria.png|Mary's Cupcakeria regular order Mary FHD.png|Mary's Freezeria HD order Mary Wedding.png|Mary's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Mary Pasta.png|Mary's Pastaria regular order Merry Mary.png|Mary's Freezeria To Go! order Mary Easter.png|Mary's Donuteria order during Easter Mary Dontueria.png|Mary's Donuteria regular order Mary Wingeria HD.png|Mary's Wingeria HD order Mary PTG.png|Mary's Pizzeria To Go! order Mary's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Mary's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Mary's Cheeseria Order.png|Mary's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Mary (Holiday).jpg|Mary's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Mary's Cupcakeria To Go! Order.png|Mary's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mary Valen CHD.png|Mary's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Mary CHD.png|Mary's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mary Easter Bakeria.png|Mary's Bakeria order during Easter YraM.jpg|Mary's Bakeria regular order marytmht.png|Mary's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving marytmh.png|Mary's Taco Mia HD regular order Marysushih.PNG|Mary's Sushiria order during New Year Marysushi.PNG|Mary's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Mary (Holiday).png|Mary's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Taco Mia To Go! Mary (Regular).png|Mary's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Mary (Holiday).png|Mary's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Mary (Regular).png|Mary's Pancakeria HD regular order Mary Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Mary's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_0804 ticket.JPG|Mary's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings 7B8A65A6-DF29-472C-B000-913E86E289B1.jpeg|Mary’s Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy’s Day. IMG_0806.JPG|Mary's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mary (Holiday).png|Mary's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Mary (Regular).jpg|Mary's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 8.25.07 PM.png|Mary's Scooperia Order during Big Top Carnival Mary's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Mary's Full Scooperia Regular order C45E79B0-6CA1-42CB-AE83-294914C02A0C.jpeg|Mary’s Wingeria To Go! order during New Year. 829B8C54-9BEB-4DEC-92A4-4C74D2AC652D.jpeg|Mary’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Mary’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Mary's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Gallery MaryBCU.png|Mary's look before Taco Mia! Mary Papas Pizzeria.png|Mary until Taco Mia! Mary pizzeria.jpg Mary is angry..jpg Papa's Cupcakeria 3.png|Mary's perfect order on Cupcakeria! Poor Mary.png|Mary not impressed with her pizza Rear 0 cupcakeria.jpg Maryxd.png Mary in Papa's Pastaria.png|Mary in Papa's Pastaria Okay Pasta - Mary.png|"Uhh... okay pasta... I guess." Stpaddys14.jpg|Hail the bagpipes! That means you, Sue! Mary St Paddy Day.png|Mary's St. Paddy's Day Outfit from St. Patrick's Day 2014 Perfect Pasta for Mary.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mary.jpg|Perfect Cupcakes Mary missed by 2 points!.jpg|Dang it! Missed by 2 points! (sorry, not good quality...) nits.PNG|Mary and Little Edoardo Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png|Tohru and Mary rage Mary Taco Mia Perfect.png|Mary loves her perfect taco! Maryalmostperfect.jpg|Why are the customers so picky about what their sundae looks like? Luckily Mary's happy... hotd2.png|Mary loves her perfect hot dog Mary.jpg|Mary Mary Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Mary has another perfect hot dog! Angrymary.jpg|Mary isn't pleased... Top 04.jpg Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg Mary Perfect in Freezeria To Go!.png Mad Mary.png|"This is totally not what I wanted!" Mary is angry.png|Mary is not pleased Mad Mary Again.jpg Screenshot 02.jpg|Mary in the Fashion Flambé marfect.png IMG 1019.JPG|Gold Easter IMG 1125.JPG|Mary's perfect cupcakes IMG 5790.JPG|Weird glitch: Mary closes her eyes when she's angry Valentines 2018 sm.jpg|Mary receiving flowers from Sue. Bandicam_2018-08-13_11-57-05-533.png 130699B9-33AD-4BDA-B681-E376E7F6B107.png|Mary got Perfect on Hot Doggeria. 4613D196-AA48-44F8-A7BA-8C9099CA5E99.png|Mary dines with Hope. 53C31497-99B0-4CFB-AE38-8C41DF65EB07.png|Papa’s Scooperia HD Intro IMG_0378.PNG IMG_0479.PNG IMG_0793.PNG IMG_1003.PNG 8C1960F1-9C01-413D-89FE-04271AAAF515.png BEDF2B5F-B0C4-4E6E-BBA0-010D4298E7B2.png A8C4DE5F-25CD-4970-98D8-C7471699C696.png IMG_1101.PNG Mary Nervous.png Angry Mary.png Mary Not Pleased.png IMG_3032.PNG|Add Teriyaki Sauce to Mary's order. Mary Finger Point.png|Mary is not pleased in Scooperia. mary waiting.jpg|Mary waiting mary ordering.jpg|Mary ordering mary approved.jpg|Mary approved marywaiting.jpg|Mary waiting maryperfect.jpg|Mary's perfect hot dogs Fan Art tiny mary.png|By PeridotGem; done as Flipline style practice Submerged.png|By Peridot, regarding her fear of sailing marychibimaker.jpg|Mary Chibi Maker flipline mary by 763lilypadpandaowl-d95w67z.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl maryy.png|By ducktacular Flipline - Mary.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Gay.png|Sue and Mary by PeppermintLeaf IMG 2310.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Mary.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeMary.PNG Sue_and_Mary_by_FliplineFanIaniant.jpg|By FliplineFanIaniant Merry christmas 2017 by fliplinefanianiant.png|By fliplinefanianiant Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters